1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile lighting fixture, and more particularly, to an automobile lighting fixture having a lamp body that can be more easily and inexpensively manufactured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional automobile lighting fixtures include a socket cover attached to the rear of a lamp body, similar to the lamp depicted in FIG. 14, and a cylindrical support cylinder "b" protruding from the rear face of a lamp body "a". In addition, the support cylinder "b" is engaged with a socket cover "c", which is attached to the outer circumferential surface of support cylinder "b". Conventional automobile lighting fixtures also include an annular engaging groove "d" on the outer circumferential surface of the support cylinder "b" and a protrusion "e" on the socket cover "c". Protrusion "e" engages with engaging groove "d" to prevent the socket cover "c" from being easily disconnected from support cylinder "b".
To manufacture the known structure described above, the engaging groove "d" is formed by means of cutting work, resulting in significant manufacturing costs.